


Nightmares

by Alec_MacCready



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cockles, Fluff, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, mentions of Dean, supernatural gives Misha nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 02:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6177211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alec_MacCready/pseuds/Alec_MacCready
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen helps Misha after a bad nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Gila for the prompt!

Jensen and Misha had been watching supernatural for a good few hours before they went to bed. 

“Hey Mish you ready to go to bed? I'm getting kind of tired."  
Jensen asked as he ran his fingers through Mishas hair. 

“Yeah what time is it anyway?”

“About one thirty.” 

“AM!?”

“Yep.”

“Why are we still up?”  
Misha asked laughing.

“I don't know Mish. What I do know is that I'm going to bed and you're coming with me.”  
Jensen said as he stood from the couch pulling Misha up with him. 

Finally in their room Jensen decide to take a quick shower while Misha went ahead and got in bed. 

“ Hey Mish I'm gonna grab a quick shower.”

“Alright I'll be here.”

With that Jensen went to the bathroom but not before stopping to give Misha a kiss. 

_____________________________________

 

Jensen turned off the water and that's when he heard something. Screaming, crying, he didn't know. Jensen quickly wrapped a towel around his waist and left the bathroom. when Jensen found the source of the noises his heart dropped... it was Misha. He was having a nightmare and he was calling for Jensen.

“Jensen! please, No n- “

Misha was drenched, covered in sweat. Jensen quickly ran to him. 

“Mish wake up. Mish it's me it's Jensen.”  
Jensen started to shake Misha awake. 

Misha awoke with a gasp pushing Jensen away until he realized where he was. 

“Jensen?” 

“It's me you were having a nightmare. It's ok.”  
Jensen wrapped his arms around Misha and held him close while Misha held back on to him as tight as he could. 

______________________________________

A few minutes later after Misha had calmed down the two were cuddling in there bed. Misha rested his head on Jensen's chest listening to the sound of his heartbeat while Jensen held misha's hand and rubbed small calming circles into his Palm. 

“What was it about?” Jensen asked quitely. 

“Hmm? Oh the nightmare?”  
Misha looked up at Jensen, focusing on his green eyes. 

“Yeah, just curious you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to.”  
Jensen said as he placed a soft kiss on Misha's forehead.

“It was about when Dean went to hell, when he got killed by the hell hounds, except it wasn't Dean it was you…”  
Misha's voice trailed off. 

Jensen felt Misha's grip get tighter around him. 

“Hey it's ok I'm here and I'm never leaving you. All that stuff is just in the show it's not going to happen were safe.” 

“I love you Jensen.”  
Misha said as he laid his head back on Jensen's chest. 

“I love you too Misha.”  
Jensen softly brushed the hair off Misha's face and kissed his forehead again. He noticed as Misha's breathing slowed and he fell back asleep.

"I'll never leave you."  
Jensen whispered as he fell asleep holding the man that he loved more than anything in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! please tell me what you thought down in the comments! Find me on Tumblr and come say hi I'm Destielsbitch666. You can also find me @spnsbitch on Twitter!


End file.
